Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a print control method, and more particularly, to a technique of detecting a predetermined pattern printed on a conveyed print medium to acquire an amount of conveyance of the print medium and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-274483 discloses printing, in a predetermined position of a print medium, a cross pattern formed of a plurality of dots as a predetermined pattern for detection. It is preferable that this pattern be printed in a color tone that does not affect the quality of a printed image. According to print medium conveyance control having such a configuration as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-274483, it is possible to convey a print medium to a target position in the conveyance by using a result of detection of the pattern in a fixed position.
However, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-274483, even with consideration of the color tone of the pattern that does not affect the quality of a printed image, this may not be sufficient. More specifically, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-274483, since a pattern is printed independently of the arrangement of dots forming an image to be printed, the pattern may be visually identified in the printed image depending on the density of the image or the printing position of the pattern. This may lead to a poor image quality.